She was never sorry
by trust kill trust
Summary: I could give her all the freedom she desired, the treasure she would never grow tired of, all of her fantasies and dreams would become a reality. But she didn’t want me. That woman would never be sorry. And I, I will forever be under her spell.
1. Chapter 1

**She was never sorry.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Implied WE**

**Summary: I could give her all the freedom she desired, the treasure she would never grow tired of, all of her fantasies and dreams would become a reality. But she didn't want me. She was never sorry. That woman would never be sorry. And I, I will forever be under her spell. **

* * *

All of it, everything about my life, was broken. Everything came crashing down, everything I had built up. My whole ego, the whole existence of who I was, was destroyed. Who had I turned into, what had my image become? Soft, broken, and fake…what did I have left? How could this have happened, how was I so deceived like I was? How did _I _fall for this? This was utterly impossible.

_I _had a reputation, _I _was feared, but now what, who was I now? There was no way that all of this could change so easily, there was no way that this could have happened to someone like me. She had never been sorry, or was she? Was that god forsaken woman sorry for what she had done to me? The damage she had done? Everything, all of it, just gone in the blink of an eye, it was all over. I can still feel the wounds, internally and externally, they were never fading away. Time would never make these disappear, nothing would make these fade away.

I can't believe that I fell in love with her. Me, the man that I was, had fallen in love with a woman like her, so deceiving. We were different as night and day, she was beautiful and young, and I, I was a middle aged man, seeming that my life was going no where without her. She was impossible to have, but yet she belonged to _him. _Never once could I see why she was not with me! She had to have felt something for me, but she had to be decent, and stay with him. Because I was not _suited _for her, I was too old for her; she and I were not soul mates. But we were a smart match, yes, she and I, we were the smartest match in that damned port.

She had lied to me, oh that woman had had me so excited, and I could've sworn she loved me. I could have sworn that _she_ love me. I could have sworn that I saw it in her eyes; oh I could have sworn it on my soul. She wanted me, she was so curious to know what I tasted like, she wanted to know, she _had _to know. Though, my heart seemed to control me, not my mind, I loved her; I love her. So many men love her, but _he _has her heart. I don't understand that pair. He has no money to give her, he has no leisure life to promise her, he has only insecurity and poverty to give to her name, and still she loves him.

Blind rage, anger, misery, hate; oh how I wish I could just take her in my arms, and steal her away. Make her soar to heights she wouldn't reach with anyone but me, but she would never allow me the chance to take her like that. She belonged to that boy; she loved the orphan, the blacksmith. I could give her all the freedom she desired, the treasure she would never grow tired of, all of her fantasies and dreams would become a reality. But she didn't want me. She was never sorry. That woman would never be sorry. And I, I will forever be under her spell. Always carry her image in my mind when I think of other women, she is my lover in my heart, but not in reality. I promise to stay true to my heart and never stray from my love. Not even when I sit in this bar, wenches surrounding me and temptation arousing. I will never stray. I James Norrington, will never stray away from my heart, I will never love a woman like I love her, the way I love Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make it mysterious. Hahah. I hope it wasn't too bad, did you guys like it? I may continue if you guys liked it. But, that's only if you want me too. It'll probably be from the point of view of James Norrington and how he loved Elizabeth, and it may end up a NE story. Try something new for once xD**

**Love; Kristine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She was never sorry.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Implied WE**

**Summary: I could give her all the freedom she desired, the treasure she would never grow tired of, all of her fantasies and dreams would become a reality. But she didn't want me. She was never sorry. That woman would never be sorry. And I, I will forever be under her spell. **

* * *

Time passes, slowly, but time passes. She had really just left him to die on that island; He took the chest, and ran. He still can barely remember how he managed to escape, but he did somehow, and gave the god forsaken heart to Beckett, and restored his position as admiral, and here he stands, in front of the woman that he loves, aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, she must hate him for this. "I suggest you choose a side Admiral Norrington," She growls on the deck, standing a mere foot away from him.

"Elizabeth, you know I can't leave." He whispers, again, asking the question, does she love him, or is she trying to fool him again.

"It's not a choice of decency," She spits. Turning away, "Leave." She commands, and he makes no other sound and he leaves her alone, with her crew. As he walked further away, he though more of what she meant, by choosing a side. He sat down heavily on the edge of his mattress once he started to realize how wrong the East India Trading Company was and how corrupt Cutler Beckett had become. Finally he had come up with his final decision.

* * *

"Come on," He whispered, rushing Elizabeth and her crew out of the brig, "Hurry up, before someone comes down!"

She stared at him and then she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Choosing a side," He whispered back to her, hoping to see her smile, she nodded mutely and stepped forward, the look in her eyes showed that this meant nothing more to her. He led them out to the back of the _Flying Dutchman_, where ropes linked the _Empress _and the _Dutchman. _"You don't have a lot of time, hurry." Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Come with us," She said.

"I can't you know that," He whispered, he looked at her. She was so beautiful and seeing her in the moonlight only added to her beauty. He leaned forward, and was near to kissing her, realizing that she wasn't stopping him. He heard a crash and then pushed her lightly, "Go!" He yelled. She looked at him and then shook her head. "Come with us James!"

"I can't, now go!" She shook her head again, he kissed her and then pushed her over the side so that she was forced to grab onto the ropes connecting the two ships and he cut the rope, and tried not to listen as she screamed on the way to the water. He turned to face one of the crew members of the ship.

"You!" The man screamed, "You let them escape!" The man pulled out some type of sword and attacked him, James parried the attack and they fought, suddenly he felt the weapon protrude his side. He fell against the railing of the ship gasping for air, when he re opened his eyes, Davy Jones stood before him, kneeling down to his level.

"Admiral, do you fear death?" He whispered into his ear.

"Yes," James blurted out. "Yes, I fear death…"

"Are ye' willing ta' serve one hundred years before the mast?"

"Yes," James mumbled breathlessly. "If I can live, then yes."

"Welcome to the crew Admiral Norrington." Davy sneered.

James stood up, his wound healed; he stared at his attacker, and saw in those eyes, the eyes of William Turner, the man that stole his Elizabeth. "You!" Norrington growled. "You are the father of William Turner?"

"You know my son?" the man asked.

"Yes, your son stole my love." James spat.

"He did not!" The man defended, raising his voice.

"Elizabeth was mine before she was his! He stole her heart away from me," James growled.

The man stared at him for a moment before laughing, "So you think that Elizabeth would ever love you?"

"She kissed me before you came!" James growled his voice on the breach of a yell.

The man looked at him, "Lies!" He screeched, "Lies, you tell only lies don't ye?"

"I swear this to you, she kissed me, she _kissed _me." James lied, he had kissed her, and she had not returned the kiss. He knew that this would just tempt the man to defend his son's lover. Bootstrap turned away muttering to himself, and James couldn't stifle a laugh, he turned only to face a very annoyed Davy Jones.

"Mind your Captain, mister Norrington." He growled, his upper 'lip' bubbling.

"Yes, captain" James whispered, noting his mistake. His captain disappeared through the floorboards, leaving the undead James Norrington at the helm of the ship, staring at a pool of his own blood. He looked over the side of the ship and saw Elizabeth Swann climbing onto the Empress, looking back at the Dutchman for a brief second before running off to the wheel. He stole only one kiss from her, and he knew that that kiss would be their last. No matter how much he wanted her to love him; she would never love a dead man.

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had last seen or heard of Elizabeth Swann, he had a barnacle growing on his arm, he was becoming a part of the ship now, and soon he would look like the other crew members, and become part of the ocean.

"Tighten the sails Mister Norrington!" James heard a crew member screaming at him, and he assumed that it was the one called Maccus. He ran to tighten the sails and while doing so, he noticed that Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones were in the middle of a hushed conversation. James was trying to hear what they were talking about, but all he could make out was that the pirates were gathering, and there was going to be a battle, in which Piracy would come to an end. James hurried over to the rum chamber and looked for an empty bottle. He wrote on a piece of paper, "Prepare to fight," and threw the bottle overboard.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to speed up the events to get the story where I want it, so it might seem rushed the first two or three chappies. Yes, I realize that Norrington died in AWE. But this isn't following the Pirates Of The Caribbean 3: At World's End story exactly. In this Norrington tells Jones that he fears death, so that he can live, but he has to serve on his ship for 100 years, I'm trying to get the plot to develope to where I want it before I can really start the story. xD**

**Love; Kristine.**


End file.
